Island Resort!
by DJ Kouji-slice
Summary: YAOI SxJ, BxB, MxM, YxY, OxMako? Hot, plane action on the way to an island resort wink wink! Everybody do the holaho!
1. Planeride to Sunshine

Disclaimer: YU-GI-OH and all its RESPECTED characters and IDEAS BELONG to its rightful OWNER(s).

**Chapter One**:

**Flight to Sunshine**

_The Kaiba Personal Jet_

"Oh yay! An island resort! He he!" ,Mokuba giggled as the thought of molding sand castles tickled his pink nose. Swaying his legs frantically in anticipation he shifted his sight between the cotton candy clouds and his brother's hair flowing in the air conditioning.

Kaiba relaxed his cheak on the soft cushioning of the back of his hand. Mokuba being the most annoying thing that was going to probably happen to him for the next week, he finally felt that release from the stress of work.

_Yugi and Jonouchi's Plane_

"Wow Jou, I know your real lucky, but to have won vacation tickets for two like that? I'm amazed!"

"Well I would have brought sis to see the tropical horizon, but-" ,he hesitated for a minuete, since he really didn't need to state the sittuation again if Yugi already knew, "...Thanks for comeing along with me Yug! It was either you or somebody who I would never be attracted to in any sort of way. Like somebody way taller than me with a fatass trenchcoat."

"Wait... your attracted to me?"

"Did I say attracted? I ment madly sexualy desire!"

"You what-?"

"I MEAN... man do I hate guys who wear belts on their arms and metal gauntlets! Don't you hate guys who wear belts on their arms and have metal gauntlets Yug?"

"There's not a lot of those kinds of guys Jonouchi..."

"Yes there is!"

"No, Not really... actually I can only think of one person. To be specific, who comes to mind is-"

"Shuddup!"

"Okay."

"-Kaiba." ,Yami said breaking the eerie silence. Jonouchi howelled in suprise at the sudden appearence of the pharoh.

"You brought him?"

"Ha ha being inhuman or whatever he got a free seat!" ,Yugi stupidly joked.

_On Otogi's personal Jet_. He has one. He's rich too, remember! Damnit love him for once! Okay well Ryou's on the plane too because he needed a lift.

"Wow Otogi-san, thankyou for letting me ride with you!"

"Heh, no problem." ,The only reason Otogi was doing this was because Ryou looked strangely like a girl and he couldn't fight his own chilvary. He looked out the window, twirling the same peice of raven black hair.

"Yeah, Otogi! Riding your plane has been a bumpy trip!" ,Bakura laughed his usual crazy laugh when he _thinks _he's doing or saying something funny. Ryou was left confused.

"Oh shuddup Bakura!" ,Otogi sighed, ignoring the demon's now thousandth inuendo about the plane ride.

"... yeah, Otogi I'm riding your plane too, right?" ,Ryou repeated Bakura like a dumbfounded child.

"OOO Otogi thats a three way you bad bad boy!"

"Yeah, naughty Otogi! Three way! three way!"

"Orgy!"

"ORGY! Bakura-san, whats an orgy...?"

"Would you stop that! You corupted the poor kid enough!" ,Otogi hammered, sitting up off his seat, only to fall backwards. This was apparently way too amusing than normal for the roaring Bakura. The worried Ryou ran to Otogi's aid.

"Damnit Bakura, I hate to say this, but your right! This flight so far has been too out-of-hand! Who's piloting this dang plane?"

"Ooo I wanna fly it then!" ,Bakura skiped to the front of the jet like an excited child to a new, shiney red tricycle. Otogi and Ryou ran after him, in fear of the plane crashing. It was only when they saw the pilots that they found they where doomed from the start.

"WOO HOO!" ,Malic rooted himself on, "This is much better than a motorcycle! Vrrrroooom!"

Otogi and Ryou's jaw's droped to the floor as they saw the immuture Malic playing with the controls and the evily laughing Meric conjuring up a storm of unexplicit madness.

"Meric! Hey my main-man!" ,Bakura welcomed the considered unwelcomed to Otogi.

"BA-KU-RA! Check it out! I'm flying a plane!" ,Malic still mesmorized by that fact...

"Welcome to Ishtar Airlines! Unfasten your seatbelts as I pilot this plane INTO A GIANT ICEBURG! AHAHAHAHA!" ,Meric proclaimed, Bakura raised his chin in the sky and joined in the laughter.

Ryou and Otogi held eachother tightly as they felt death trickling up the back of their necks.

"Hey, hey! Lets go swimming!" ,Bakura and his fantastic ideas...

"Swimming? NO YOUR NOT-" ,Otogi scolded the boys as Ryou sobbed on his shoulder, shivering with immense fright.

"HIGH-HO SILVER!" ,Malic charged the team on.

"Oh Gawd they are not..."

"AWAAAAAY!" ,the three insanities cheered as Meric forced the handles down with white knuckles and drove the plane into the ocean. The loud crashes of water smashed at the atmosphere and the air fell silent with the echoeing cries of Otogi and Ryou along with the troublesome three's warcry. All was calm.

_A Quiet Waters' Surface. _

Mako popped out of the water, two flopping fish by the side of his mouth, gritting the fins with his wisdom teeth. He shook his head, water droplets misting about as his wet down hair puffed back to it's spikey shape. He chuckled to himself, a silly smile broadening his cheaks.

"Boy, what a great day for... huh?" ,his tittering was inturupted by a strange humming noise. He turned in circles searching for the noise, chasing his ponytail that was floating on the surface of the salty sea. The small flowing waves then started to slowly grow in size as he felt a quake rolling under his feet. Looking down at the water he noticed a large shadow.

"A... a whale?" ,or so he thought. The strength of the water now furious as the dark shape caught up to him, he powered himself out of the way, but to no avail. A large wump befriended his butt as he was lifted into the sky.

_Otogi's, now kidnapped, Plane..._

"YEHAAAW!"

"... I'm... I'm a-alive!" ,Otogi's voice quivered in misbelief.

"LOOK! THERE'S SOMETHING TO CRASH INTO!"

"... _(pethetic sob)_"

"Mwahahaha! Come death! Come and take us ALL!" ,Meric did in his usual creepy laugh of acceptatence, or actualy, _want _for the comeing of the end in desperate sittuations.

"Oh... hey Meric! I got an idea! Look over there!" ,Malic pointed out another plane.

"Hey! Perfect timeing!" ,Bakura pleased with Malic's perception.

"YES PERFECT TIMEING FOR THEIR DOOM! LETS CRASH INTO THAT!" ,the more the merrier Meric thought.

"No, no Meric! Thats not what we ment!" ,Malic and Bakura tried to calm him down. Meric was always slightly more demonic than the rest of the little boys at day care...

"What I ment was we should try landing on top of it! Ha ha!" ,Malic giggled.

"Yeah yeah, like one of those action movies or whatever!" ,Bakura aknowledged the plan.

"Its worth a shot! And if we fail... DEATH!" ,Meric pleased that there was a chance to bring apon killing.

"Okay well lets try not to fail, shall we?" ,Malic tried to convince Meric to not 'accidently' kill them all since he had a sister and a teddy bear he loved very much named Fluffles. Rishid actualy gave it to him for his birthday...

_Flashback..._

"HaPpY bIrThDaY tO yOu!" ,the femine voice of Isis harmoniously danced with the... attempt at a singing voice of Rishid's.

"Wow This is the best pethetic birthday party in a hidden Egyptian temple thingy ever! If only I wasn't a total loser who's been living in a cave all my life and had friends to celebrate with me!" ,Malic said in his squeeky youthful voice.

"But Rishid is your friend, little brother!" ,Isis sweetly stated.

"No he's just kinda 'That-Guy-Over-There'."

A little tear trinkled down Rishid's face tattoo. HE HAS FEELINGS TOO!

"Well anyways, blow out your candle!" ,Isis cheered. Malic took a big breathe, like a lion he took in an imense amount of air for his blasting roar. Unfourtunately, this was too big of a gulp and ended up blowing in the single candle that gently sat ontop his pink sprinkled cupcake. He felt the burning in his throat and fell to the ground choking.

"Malic! are you okay?" ,Isis ran to his side as he twitched on the ground in pain. After a round of sprawling on the ground making very disturbing, painful sounding croaks, Malic finally calmed down. He hungered for oxygen as he greedily gasped for air.

"Malic... are... you okay?" ,Isis's eyebrows curled up, emphasising her watery eyes. Malic gave her a 'You think? You tell me you stupid b-' look, but was inturupted by a severe burning inside his stomach.

" ! AHHH MY TUMMY'S OF FIRE!"

"W-why hasn't the candle gone out yet?"

Rishid looked to one side and started to innocently whistle, this caught Isis's attention.

"Rishid... do you have something to explain?" ,her eyebrow twitching and a stern look befallen on her face.

"Well... you see... I thought it would be funny if..." ,he poked his index figers together and pouted his bottom lip amongst his red shamed face, "... I used one of those trick birthday candles..."

"YOU WHAT?"

"OH GAWD THE PAIN! MY INSIDES ARE CONSUMING IN FLAMES! AHHH!"

_end of flashback..._

If you fergot what was happening, the threesome of evil where trying to... as Bakura shall say...

"AHAHA! ONWARD MEN! LETS MAKE HOT PLANE LOVE!" ,Bakura howled. The three started to laugh insanely together. Then it started to kind of die... because... the other plane was far away and they didn't really have enough breathe to last untill they got there. Except for Meric, I don't think he breathes...

But anyways, with the dying laughter ending with 'ahems' and 'say wanna get some coffe after this?', Otogi felt the need to open his mouth.

"Are... you people insane?" ,Otogi was only given a cold stare as they all turned their heads like the exorcist in unisen. Even Ryou gave him a look for bluntly stateing the obvious.

_On Yugi and Jonouchi's plane..._

"What is with this guy?" ,Jonouchi grumbled from the silence of the planeride, smacking the back of his hand on a magazine.

"Whats the matter?" ,Yugi turned to him with his large vibrant eyes. Jonouchi held up the paper to show a picture of Kaiba shaking hands with yet another large company corperate.

"You know he's just going to bite them in the ass when they least suspect it! Why do they never learn?" ,the blonde complained, growling like a kanine.

"Well..." ,Yugi thought for a minuete, then lifted up his finger with a wipeing smile on his lips, "...maybe it's his charisma that always gets the best of them!"

"C-charisma...?"

"You know, a stylish impression, usualy used for persuasion." ,Yami decided to be the dictionary today, "You should know best, his charisma should appeal to you and your little 13 year old school girl crush you have for him."

"W-what? HEY TAKE THAT BACK! I would never like a guy with a haircut like that! It's like a mullet except pointy or something! I mean, if he looked up he'd stab himself in the back! He's lucky he has such a rediculously hard looking trenchcoat!" ,Jonouchi's barking mouth grew bigger than his face. Yami just sighed and rested his chin in his palm, ignoreing Jou's ranting insults about his dreamcatch.

"HEY LISTEN TO ME!" ,Jonouchi yalped, throwing the rolled up magazine at Yami's head. It bounced off like rubber and sucked out the window. Jonouchi then continued his ongoing lecture about how much he hates Kaiba in self-surety that Yami cared.

_Ontop of Otogi's Plane..._

"AHHHH! IM ON A CRAZED RABID FLYING FISH! ... Huh?" ,Mako noticed a small object soaring in the air. He rubbed his fists on his eyes and clensed his focus. Then he saw the object was growing in size, comeing at him with great speed.

_(donk)_

Being knocked in the face made him lose grip and he flew back with the force of the wind. Soon enough he was soaring in the air, as the 'Flying Whale' lost distance. Gliding along, he crossed his arms and sat with his legs overlaping eachother. He plucked the object that blinded his vision off his face and examined it's contents.

"Hmmm... Seto Kaiba then jipped the large bisuness funding of seventeen million dollars and stole it's postive U.S. reputation. this company had belonged to the guy who Kaiba pretended he was best friends with for a few months and then screwed him over. After kicking puppies and taking over stocks of various competators, he then raised rank as one of the richest men in the world. Whatever that all means, like I care-" ,his back then smacked hard on something. He felt a small cracking behind him. _(Can Mako even read? Oh well...)_

_The Cockpit of Yugi and Jonouchi's plane..._

"WHATS THE HELL IS ON THE WINDSHIELD?" ,screamed the rookie flyer Amelda. Varon only poked one eye open from his nap in lazy reaction to the loud thud sound. He closed it to continue his nap, but the akward vision made him snap back to the scene.

"What the-?" ,Varon questioned, as him and Amelda grew a sweatdrop on the backs of their heads as they watched it slowly slide down.

"I think it's like... some kind of bird... like a pterodactyl or something..."

"Well just use the dang windshield wipers and smack the carcus off!" ,Varon nussled himself back down in the chair. Amelda scanned all the crontrols with his pointing index finger, mumbling to himself "windshield wipers... windshield wipers... ah-ha!'. The wiper sticks then started to vishously smack at the creature, only to their suprise started to croack out in pain.

"Oh Gawd, Varon, it's alive! Woops, maybe the setting for the wipers was a bit too high..."

"No No, actualy make it even more fierce of smacks. Maybe that'll make it get off..."

"I dunno, but okay..." ,Amelda, still freaking out a little, started to turn the wipers to a faster speed. The creature with spikey blue hair then desperately crawled away from the immense, endless beatings. Amelda's panicing gasps cooled with a final sigh as they lost sight of the strange being.

"Oh, quit being a pussy." ,Varon rolled over on one side.

"Well atleast I actually do my job!"

_Passenger Part of the Plane..._

"If you hate Kaiba so much why do you keep talking about him?"

"Hey Yami, if you haven't caught on yet my opinion of him isn't very good!"

"Hey... guys do you hear that?" ,Yugi amazingly enough heard something over Jonouchi's yapping tongue.

"Huh? No! Who cares! I hope it's Kaiba sitting ontop the plane like an idiot, pretending he's flying blue eyes like the dork he is!"

"Heh, kinky. You would like that wouldn't you?" ,Yami chuckled.

"SHUDDUP! If you wheren't all... ghosty and stuff right now I would knock you a new one!"

"Oh, so now you wanna knock _me_ up?"

"Yes I do, you- wait... ARGH YOU BASTARD! WHY DON'T YOU GO BUTTDUEL YUGI LIKE THE LITTLE BITCH OF YOURS HE IS!"

"HEY ATLEAST I GET WHAT I LIKE INSTEAD OF FANTASIZEING AND LIVIN' IN DAMN DENIAL!"

"YEAH WELL ATLEAST I DON'T GET FETISHES FROM WEARING COLLARS!"

"LIAR! COLLARS ARE FOR MUTTS LIKE YOU!"

"OKAY NOW YOU SOUND LIKE THAT BASTARD KAIBA!"

"WHY'S THAT? IS IT MAKING YOU HOT?"

"-Um... good evening, would you like some peanuts?" ,Raphael the flight attendant asked nervously, hoping that his bisuness nudge didn't inturupt anything that was too important. He doesn't have to worry though, its pretty sure this isn't the most important conversation... unless... YUGI IS PREGNATE?

_"What? I am?"_

_"... THAT PHAROH KNOCKED MY BABY UP, DIDN'T HE?"_

_"GRAMPA NO I LOVE HIM, DON'T BE HATEIN'!"_

_... Anyways..._

"Yeah you would like Kaiba's peanuts, wouldn't you?"

"DAMNIT GO BACK TO YOUR TOMB, STUMPY! I mean, your pretty short for a pharoh! I wonder what else is short?"

"Hey don't even go _there_!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Well you would like that wouldn't you?"

"No! And maybe Yugi can tell me how unsatisfied he is every night!"

"Huh? What's that? Pardon me, did you say your jelous?" ,Yami sarcastically remarked, waxing his right ear with his pinky.

"Uh okay boys, please don't get me into this! And I still hear screaming..."

"SHUDDUP YUGI!"

"Okay... _(gulp)_"

_Meanwhile, ontop the plane..._

"AHHH! OH GAWD SOMEBODY HELP ME! THIS THING IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" ,Mako yalped in absolute terror as he hugged the plane's back, "Daddy... _(sob)_... hey wait! This isn't so bad! Actually this is kinda fun!" He finally coped with his fear after large amounts of relentless screaming. He started laughing happily at this new found freedom, throwing his arms in the air against the cool soaring wind.

"WEEE! IM THE LEGENDARY FISHERMAN!-"

_(squish)_

_Meanwhile, Otogi's plane..._

"Yes! Bullseye! Successful landing men!" ,Bakura chuckled with his hands on his hips.

"Did you hear something with the landing guys...?"

"Don't worry about it Malic, probably roadkill..." ,Bakura brushed it off.

"KILL? YAY I KILLED SOMETHING! MAHAHAHA!" ,Meric was very pleased that he got what he wanted.

_The Kaiba Personal Jet..._

"Hey look Nisama! Those birds are mateing!" ,Mokuba chittered, practically rubbing his face all over the window. He heard Kaiba groan and looked back to see an angry glare piercing right at him. Thus, by moving his freaking giant head, Kaiba was able to see what his little brother was actualy talking about.

"O.o! What the-?" ,Kaiba unbuckled and leaned over Mokuba to get a closer look.

"Whats the matter? Its the miracle of life!" ,Mokuba threw his hands up, decking Kaiba with an upperchuck.

"Ergh, Mokuba!"

"Woops, my bad! Are you okay Nisama?" ,Mokuba's childish nature was conatined for the time being, tucked under his concern. Kaiba rubbed his chin and grunted in disapproval. He had gotten use to Mokuba getting excited over trivial things. Lowering his face back down to Mokuba in order to recuperate his stature, he then again noticed the marvelous site outside.

"Um... yes... birds Mokuba... " ,Kaiba assured him, slowly shutting the curtain over the window, "Lets just... give them their privacy..."

"-'kay!" ,Mokuba hopped out of his chair and bounced on Kaiba's lap right when he hit the seat.

"Mokuba..." ,Kaiba stated his name blankly, and in seconds the child curled up, smerked with a relaxed sigh, and swept away to dreamland before big brother could defiently react.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

End of Chapter one! Woopie! Oh yeah, I know Mako flying back onto Yugi and Jonouchi's plane doesn't make sense since Otogi's jet was going to it, but hey think about who's piloting the plane Mako was on? Yeah, those three probably where flying it backwards and in angles I or you can't even describe. So there. Please review and come back for the next fun-filled chapter!


	2. Welcome to Paradise

Disclaimer: YU-GI-OH and all its RESPECTED characters and IDEAS BELONG to its rightful OWNER(s).

**Chapter Two:**

**Welcome to Paradise**

_Yugi and Jonouchi's Plane..._

"A'IGHT BITCHES! HAND OVER ALL YO' WALLETS FOO'S!" ,howled Bakura, holding up two machine guns, one in each hand.

"Yeah! Bitches!"

"No Ryou, we're the hostages, we don't do anything except look helpless. Which is something you usualy do anyways..."

"Oh... okay Otogi!"

"Er... yeah."

The Egyptian and his demented friend went around collecting wallets. Meric would get a kick out of the way he would snatch the money out of others' hands. Whenever he got a purse he would give Bakura a 'Yeah you know I'm cute, want some of this?' look while holding the purse in a girly pose. Bakura would suggestively nod and start to lick his guns. This was really starting to bother the fightened passengers. Malic just found it disturbing, since he couldn't help but want some of that fine peice of Meric as well...

"Alright I think that's all of it!" ,Malic reported to 'Captain Bakura'.

"Good, now take it all back to our ship the and we will take liftoff!"

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" ,Malic and Meric saluted as they turned to their duties.

"Oh Boys, you have to do the thing!" ,Bakura begged. Malic and Meric rolled their eyes to eachother and groaned.

"Crunchitize me Cap'n." ,sounding 'oh so excited'. Bakura giggled to himself, this was apparently giving him a warm, fuzzy feeling on the inside. Wierdo.

"Remember this day suckas!" ,Bakura bombarded the cieling with bullets while psychotically laughing. Meric and Malic had to come back and drag him to the ship, away from making too much of a scene. Everybody was silent, except for baby cries and a fiew voices saying 'Holy shit. I think we just saw Satan himself...'. The intercome then buzzed on, through the fuzz it gave its message...

_"Our apologies, but we are suffering some... slight technical difficulties. Please remain calm."_

"AHHH OH GAWD WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE AHHH!"

"it's okay Jonouchi! Calm down! I'm sure we're going to be-"

"THERE IS NO GAAAAWD! WE ARE ALL GOING TO PERISH!"

"Jonouchi, please cool it! We're going to be just f-"

_(Ka-snap)_

"Um, Yami, was knocking him out with the millenium puzzle really necessary?"

"Yes, Ibou. Very. And I have been wanting to do that for a very long time now..."

"Okay..."

After a very acrobatic landing by the inexperienced rookie-pilots, they decided this was the last time they where going to fly a plane. Especially since the top plane's hostages where dumped from the emergency cieling door, clutching eachother and crying.

"Oh Amelda-sir it was horrible!" ,Ryou ranted about it like a teenage girl after a day at the mall. Well,... a very traumitizeing day at the mall. Meanwhile, Raphael was supporting Otogi while he was resperating in a paper bag.

_Evacuating the Plane..._

Yami and Yugi struggled together to carry the unconcious Jonouchi out of the plane. The little, skrawny Japanese boy did not have the muscular endurance to withstand this much longer and lost grip. Yami triped from the sudden force of weight and also lost catch of Jonouchi. They both pethetically watched as Jonouchi's body tumbled down the stairs then landed on the small, unsuspecting target, Mokuba.

"Um... Sorry about that!" ,Yugi nervously yelled down to Kaiba, waving his hand. Kaiba just gave him a bitter stare as he kicked Jonouchi off of his little brother. He grabed Mokuba by the back collar like a mother rabbit to it's bunny and balanced his feet back on the ground. Mokuba rubbed his head and whined, but was inturupted by the large silver suitcase thrusted at his chest. Mokuba wobbled dizzily behind him as Seto made his usual cold-shoulder exit.

Yami and Yugi ran down the stairs, almost tripping over eachother as they raced to Jou's aid. Yugi leaned down to his side and shook at his limp friend.

"Oh Yami, what should we do?"

"Well after being robbed blind, there's only one thing we can do..."

"And... what is that Yami?"

"Simple little Yugi! ... Sell your body."

"_(sob)_"

Well, now was the time everybody was getting sittuated in their hotel rooms. Ryou and Otogi somewhat grouped together as they all where in the same bucket.

"Hey Otogi, don't you have a cell phone...?" ,Yugi asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I do!" ,Otogi perked up as the atmosphere suddenly felt optomistic from Yugi's cheerful voice. Reaching stylishly to his pocket, he sliped his hand in and out, flipping open the invisible cell phone to his ear, smerking at his smooth antics. Then it dawned on him there was no phone in his hand. He started to shuffle through his pockets, and frantically gave a self-cavity serch.

"Ah damn, where did my cell phone go?"

_On 'Captain Bakura's Ship'..._

"Hey... what is this thing?" ,Malic started to doddle with this strange, new contraption.

"Huh? Oh yeah I stole it from the drag queen!"

"Um... you mean Otogi, right Bakura?"

"Yeah Otogi, anyways, why don't you try pressing some buttons and see what happens..."

"Um... okay." ,Malic started to play with it, amused by the little beeping noises.

_"Otogi...? Otogi-YumYums, is that you...?"_

"IT... IT TALKED!" ,Malic screamed and let the phone slip from his fingers like a soapbar in a prison shower. The similar vision brought back bad memories with Rishid down in the caves while Isis was gone. But besides that, he was mostly in awe at the voice comeing from the little peice of cheaper metal.

_"Hello? Is somebody there?"_

"... H... hello..." ,Malic nervously waved at the phone sitting still on the floor.

_"Oh, your not Otogi... he he, but you sound hot..."_

"H... hot? Actualy I'm feeling quite cool..."

"Ooo! A feminine feline!" ,Bakura squeeled picking up the wierd speaking device as he started to talk with it. Malic watched as Bakura started to chuckle devilishly and talked about something in his pants that was twelve inches long. Malic was confused about what exactly was going on in their little conversation between the giggling and perverted french laughs. Meric on the other hand was getting agitated and snatched the phone away from Bakura.

"Hey! Me and that hooker are having an intricate conversation here!"

"If you don't stop being annoying I'm going to kill your little bitch!" ,Meric said with a hefty sigh as he handed the phone back to Bakura.

"NOOO! Not Ryou! And mine is better then yours!" ,He argued, throwing the phone at Malic's head. The phone then bounched out the window...

"Now look what you made me do!" ,Bakura whined as Meric laughed in pleasure at the fact of somebody else's frowning.

_Back with the Group..._

"Aww man, now we have to sell the millenium puzzle!" ,Ryou whined.

"NO WAY! This is not going anywhere!" ,Yami pouted his bottom lip and defensivly hugged the golden, upsidedown pyramid at his own grasps.

"Well we can't sell the ring! It's like my tracking device! It's hard to keep track of Bakura! And I tend to get lost a lot myself..." ,Ryou looked down at the ground, dissapointed in himself.

"OH GAWD! Send us a sign!" ,Otogi yalped, holding his palms in the air. Just to their suprise, a cell phone landed in his right hand.

"Oh... hey my cell..."

_"Yeah I'd like to get in your pants, honey!"_

"O.o" ,this remark suprised everyone.

"Uh... h-hello?' ,Otogi put the phone to his ear.

"Otogi dear? That you?"

"M-m-mom?" ,Otogi blushed as he turned the other way to wisper to the phone, "Why are you calling...?"

_"Wait! Where'd your little friends go?"_

"F-friends? What are you talking about?" ,Otogi was confused.

"Hey we're your friends!" ,Yugi argued.

"Oh shuttup! Too much Anzu for you!" ,Yami scolded the little one. Otogi then turned to everyone. The phone had not only cut out, but ran out of charge, not to mention Otogi refused to call long distance. "Hey! Look the millenium ring is happy!" ,Ryou giggled as everyone turned to his attention.

"Um... do you have to use that term...?" ,Otogi stated, along with all the others with sweatdrops on their heads. Even a little sweatdrop could be seen on the unconcious Jou.

"Uh... but thats what Bakura says! He says it's haveing an erec-"

"OKAY! We get it! Ryou, you really should stop repeating that guy, okay?" ,Otogi stoped him before he finished his sentence.

"Lets just follow it... " ,Yami led on the little circus parade of strange boys to their apparent destination, told by the millenium ring. They ran for a while, getting tired every once in a while and having to sit and rest.

"Damn, how far does that thing _(huff)_ expect us to go?" ,Yugi whined, being one of the Jonouchi carriers. Otogi didn't want to help in worry that it was too ruff a job for his new, shiney manicure.

"Geez, Yugi... your talking a little different..." ,Otogi questioned.

"Yeah, whats it to you, _(huff)_ bitch? Your not carrying a freaking fatass hound!" ,Yugi snaped back at Otogi. Otogi steped back a bit in fear.

"What? Can't handle it? BITCHES AND HOES! BITCHES AND HOES! BITCHES AND-" ,Yami had to halt Yugi's little lash.

"Um... he gets like that in P.E. sometimes... its a temper from the running they make him do in the show sometimes..." ,Yami weakly smiled, Otogi just nodded in understanding.

"Sometimes? Fucking _sometimes_? Thats all? _Thats_ a fucking understandment you _cockbite_!" Yugi started to lash at Yami, Yami patting his back and avoiding being eaten alive. He evem had to snatch back his fingers from Yugi's nipping fangs. Yugi even started to glow red in the eyes, like in the Seal of Oricalcos series. After wiping the foam from Yugi's mouth they got back to running. Guess Yami forgot his rabie shots...

Finally the millenium ring calmed to normal, but like it mattered because they already discovered what they where being led to. They watched as Bakura triped out of the ship like a drunkard. Malic followed behind, only to be crushed by Meric, who wasn't paying attention to what he was doing because he was too busy trying to make an evil cackleing entrance.

"... What?" ,Bakura asked all who had they're jaws to the ground. Bakura looked back to see they crashed the plane into a parking lot, "Oh... about that..."

"Atleast they didn't hit our hotel..." ,Ryou sighed.

"Yeah it was hard to keep Meric from doing that... ",Bakura looked to the side stupidly, thinking the memory of struggles to himself.

"MOKUBA!" ,Kaiba cried out, running towards the scene. They saw a white flash of a speeding trenchcoat as he zipped past, but stoped only a few feet ahead and stared at the sight in misbelief.

"DAMNIT WOULD YOU PEOPLE STOP SQUISHING MY LITTLE BROTHER?" ,Kaiba snaped loudly with his head turned to the group.

"Heh, I knew Meric hit another roadkill! Whoo, he owe's me ten bucks!"

"GAWD DAMNIT YOU PEOPLE ARE PAINS IN THE ASSES!" ,Kaiba started to run towards the plane in hopes of uncovering Mokuba, but was halted in midstep by a mumble Yami said to Yugi.

"Damnit, I can't believe we're broke. If Kaiba ever finds that out it will be embaressing..."

"Say what...?" ,Kaiba turned back to them with a devilish smerk. The word 'money' apperently gives him sonic hearing.

"N-nothing!"

"You need some cash, dont you?"

"Shuttup Priest! What do you know?" ,Yami roared at Kaiba in shamed anger. Kaiba was going to laugh at them like the pethetic morsel's of beings they are, but then he noticed the unconcious Jonouchi.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" ,he asked, pointing at Jou.

"Huh?" ,everybody poked one clentching eyelid open, confused that he missed his evil cackleing que.

"Uh... I mean, how about we make a deal?" ,Kaiba restructured his stylish posture.

"Why would we wanna make a deal with y-"

"Wait Yami! This... could be useful..." ,Otogi opened all ears.

"I'll buy that from you and in return, fresh cash!" ,Kaiba curled his slender fingers on the hitch of his hip.

"Uh... sure!" ,Yami handed over the mutt, but Yugi pulled back on him. He shook his head at Yami, but Yami gave back a lift of eyebrows, practically enforcing 'c'mon'. It was too bad for Yugi he already lost a lot of energy and his friend was snatched away from him. He eyes got watery, worried what this nemisis Kaiba would do to his best buddy. Which actually Jonouchi probably hated Yugi in secret. Who cares.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > 

Well that was exciting, no? Yay, second chapter. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I didn't think anybody was really reading this... Well thanks a lot for reading and tell me what you think!


	3. Hotel Loitering

Disclaimer: YU-GI-OH and all its RESPECTED characters and IDEAS BELONG to its rightful OWNER(s).

Last Chapter Overview: Yami just sold the passed out Jonouchi to Kaiba for money. Wow, that's true friendship there, yup.

**Chapter Three:**

**Hotel Loitering**

"Well that went well." ,noted Otogi. Looking about he observed his company. Yami, Yugi, and Ryou. Lucky him... oh yes he almost forgot...

"Baby, honey, sweetie!" ,Bakura had a sympathetic look on his face, walking up to Ryou with open arms.

"You don't love me!" ,Ryou argued, and from there everyone ignored them and their soap-opera in the back of the group. Malic felt a tug on his shirt, only to look down at the bright eyes of Yugi Motou.

"Are you here on vacation as well?" , Yugi asked in high hopes to have some more friends join their relaxing stay.

"Yes I am, conveniently for this fic's plotline." ,Malic nodded with a smile.

"Oh barf, lets go do something fun!" ,Meric protested to the cheery atmosphere while picking his ear with his pinky.

"Right, first we should get our hotel rooms." ,Otogi stated.

"Nyeh heh... hotel rooms? You don't say." ,Meric elbowed Malic. Malic just looked up with his watery Uke eyes, accepting his fate.

"Right, and then we can enjoy a relaxing day on the beach, right Ibou?" ,Yami looked down at Yugi, pretending he was being totally innocent when he said that and wasn't planning anything like the other two Yami's were.

"What do you mean I'm not suppose to turn the flashlight on once its up your...!" ,Bakura then halted in sentence as now everyone was staring at him and Ryou in the back of the group, "...I mean lets go get our hotels rooms!"

"Right..." ,Otogi sighed and they all started to walk off to the hotel.

"What... the hell... is wrong with these people...?" Kaiba said in a high pitched, squeaky voice as he sat alone on his knees, watching the smoking airplane.

_At the hotel's entrance counter..._

"Hello, we would like four rooms please." ,Yugi peered over the edge of the desk as Yami compromised with the hotel clerks.

"Okay, that will be-" ,Almelda was interrupted by his co-worker.

"CoughGAYcough!" ,Varon started to pat his fist on his chest. Almelda just looked back with an evil glare as he collected the money from his customers. As the group walked away Almelda snapped at Varon.

"What was that?"

"What? A group of seven guys at a romantic hotel, three pairs want their own room? What do you expect?"

"Your going to get us fired!"

"Well sorry!" ,Varon waved his hands around.

After a moment of silence Varon mumbled, "Wanna do it?"

"Sure." , Almelda said and instantly they jumped at each other, tackling and groping under the desk. The people next in line to get their rooms were very frightened.

_With Kaiba..._

Rubbing his chin Kaiba looked down at his prey laying innocently on a velvet red couch. The room was lit with candles, illuminating a dim glow. Seto rubbed his hands together pleased with the feast.

"Nii-sama!" ,Mokuba called from over in the next room. Kaiba groaned and thought twice about going, but then Mokuba kept ringing a little bell summoning him. Kaiba walked in to the room, looking at his brother with casts all over his body, only with two peeping holes, a breathing hole, and his fuzzy hair sticking out from the top. Kaiba watched as Mokuba's tongue curled around again and again on a straw, trying to grasp it back in his mouth.

"I can't... ungh... drink my liquid steak dinner... ugh... " ,Mokuba whined. Kaiba took the straw and put it back in his mouth, rolled his eyes, and walked back to his play room.

"Now where were we?" ,Kaiba asked the unconscious Jonouchi. It was only then that Kaiba was being called over by Mokuba again, "What?"

"My butt itches."

"Oh c'mon! Don't even waste my time." ,Kaiba walked out Mokuba's room again, slamming the door.

"Nii-sama... Nii-sama!" ,Mokuba pathetically called, "... _sob_"

_At the hotel..._

"Oh! Oh! I want number 69!" ,Bakura cheered. Otogi was already holding the key and in the process of opening the door. He just shook his head, ignoring Bakura's stupidity as he readied to step inside.

"Fine. Have it. But I'm going to molest you in the night." ,Bakura mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear that." ,Otogi didn't quite catch what Bakura said. Bakura just whistled to himself, put a arm around Ryou's side and waltzed into his room.

In the meantime, Yami was struggling with the technological key to the hotel door. It was not a modern thing he had gotten to run into yet.

"Ah Yami stop your going to break that! Like this..." ,Yugi reached onto Yami's hands to show him.

"No! I want to figure it out!" ,Yami smacked Yugi's hand away and continued his fight with the door, "I'm the king of games, there's no puzzle I cannot tackle!"

Yugi recalled the last time he said that with the microwave(1) and knew he was going to be there for a while, "Well I'm going to go check out the scenery then."

(1)reference from The Kaiba Saga by my friend Spiderchick23, if your reading my fic then there's no excuse to miss that one, especially you Kaiba fans of course! Check it out, trust me its hilarious, and if you don't take my word, then it's 150 or so reviews should hint you in.

Hey sorry it's short I just wanted to get something up soon. Thank you for reading, and please if your a Fire Emblem fan check out my other fic, thanks! Thank you Goddess369 for your review, its what mainly pushed me to update this! The next chapter shall be better and there should be some beach time. And hopefully Jonouchi will wake up...


	4. A Day at the Beach

Disclaimer: YU-GI-OH and all its RESPECTED characters and IDEAS BELONG to its rightful OWNER(s).

**Chapter Four:**

**A Day at the Beach**

"Wow! It's so grand!" ,Yugi looked across the vast sands and waters. His large eyes lit up with delight at the sight of a shimmering sun and sweeping waves.

"Who's up for a game of volleyball?" ,Otogi held a ball up above his head with a small smerk as Yugi and Ryou cheered. Everyone was laughing and being happy, until Meric came behind Otogi and popped the ball with his millennium rod.

"Oh, how easy and sweet it is to kill your happiness." ,he smiled and walked away. Ryou started to sniffle a bit, Yugi had fountains of tears, and Otogi was left to deal with them; his only weapon was a popped ball.

Jonouchi's eyes flickered open, to a waking picture of Kaiba's drooling face. His gasped to see a fork and knife propped in each of Seto's hands. Kaiba then started to do his usual maniactic laugh as Jonouchi was pinned under him. Jounouchi screamed as his silhouette could be seen on the wall, being stabbed by Kaiba's shadow repeatedly. A little "Re-re-re!" jingle could be heard in the background.

Kaiba looked over at Jonouchi rolling in his sleep. He was busy sunbathing, so he just slapped his newspaper at Jonouchi's face, making the blonde go still in his slumber. Seto laid with sunglasses and suntan lotion, napping on a long beach chair. Mokuba was on the other side of him, healed of his bandages.

"Nii-sama... does... he have a coma?"

"... perhaps."

"What?"

"You gave him sleeping pills didn't you?" ,Mokuba looked agitated at Kaiba's strange manner.

"... maybe. Tiny steps, dear brother, tiny steps." ,Kaiba mumbled, opening the paper up again and snapping it into legible position.

"What is that suppose to mean?" ,Mokuba was scared to even ask. Before the conversation could continue though, a large horrid shadow loomed over the two brothers. It's darkness cast like a ferocious monster, bearing its sharp, hungry fangs. Mokuba looked up in terrible fright, as Kaiba looked up in surprise as well.

"Damn it Yami! Your hair is blocking the sun!" ,Kaiba growled.

"I thought it was a solar eclipse..." ,Mokuba wiped some sweat from his forehead. Yami turned to look angrily at the two, but before he walked away he saw Jonouchi.

"Is that a leash on his neck?" ,Yami asked in surprised.

"None of your business imbecile!" ,Kaiba scorned, "Now go do something stupid like you usually do... like... count socks or something!"

"That's Yugi!"

"Whatever, leave my presence vermin!"

"Yami what's going on here- ah Jonouchi!" ,Yugi noticed him instantly, "Give back my friend!"

"Not unless you pay up your debt!" ,Kaiba shooed the two off with a flick of his hand. Yugi turned to Yami dramatically.

"We have to save as much money as we ca..." ,Yugi then caught sight of Yami paying service to a hooker, "Yami!"

"What? Jonouchi will live!" ,Yami excused himself.

"Bah, yeah right." Mokuba mumbled, only to be snapped by Kaiba's newspaper.

"Ah, Yugi, would you like to go for a swim?" ,Ryou interrupted the mist of things.

"Yay!" ,the idea pleased Yugi as he ran towards the waters and fought into the cold waves. Ryou ran after him laughing.

"Hey Ryou! Come here!" ,Malic called him over to help him with a sand castle. Ryou came running to Malic, leaving Yugi alone in the water. Yugi watched from a distance. The castle got higher and higher as he splish splashed the water a little with himself. He then saw Meric come kick it down, causing Ryou to cry. Then Meric started to scold Malic on how to be evil. Yugi shrugged and piddled around in the wetness for a little while. Then a sharp point passed him in the water, catching his eye.

"What's that..." ,Yugi looked at it with question, but then it went under water, followed by some small bubbles, "Hm I wonder... AHHHHH!" Yugi was then grabbed at the legs, screaming bloody murder. He gurgled for dear life as blood emerged around him.

"Something's grabbing me!" ,Yugi screamed as Otogi dived into the water to rescue him. They needed a little more strength though, and that's when Jonouchi awoke.

"Huh? Yugi?" ,Jonouchi sat up. Kaiba was about to stab him with sleeping injection, but he jumped out of his seat, going towards the water.

"Ah damn it! Not friendship! gets me every time!" ,Kaiba whined.

"Wow, you don't sound like a stereotypical villain..." ,dinosaur sighed sarcastically passing by with an umbrella and towel to make a spot for himself.

Jonouchi leaped into the water as the water fizzed up into the air in slow motion. His pecks bounced slowly as the Baywatch music began to play. He sung his hair back and fourth like on a shampoo commercial as the water shook away as tiny drops in the air. Malic, Meric, and Ryou just watched Jonouchi run with slow motion into the water as Yugi was being pulled under.

When he finally got there Otogi and him pulled at the same time, only to see that the blood was not Yugi's. Instead, it was the blood of a strange man grabbing onto Yugi's legs to save himself from the water. He gripped tight with his eyes clenched shut, either out of fear or to withstand the pain it looked like he was in. Jonouchi and Otogi pulled both bodies to the shore, leaving a dark sand trail behind them. Yugi rolled over coughing and looked to see what it was that was holding him down.

"Big... cough Fish!" ,the man hacked some seaweed from his throat, pulling the one's that came halfway through like spaghetti. He looked up with his salted eyes to meet an interesting face. At first he wanted to shout out in surprise, thinking what he saw to be a mermaid, but he found it to have legs.

"Are... you okay?" ,Otogi asked, helping him up. Kajiki tripped on purpose just to grab onto Otogi as he was being helped to stand. He nodded while gapping for air.

"Yugi, you alright?" ,Jonouchi asked him, Yugi laughed and nodded, like nothing happened and everybody went on their happy way to eat ice-cream.

_At the Ice-cream pallor..._

"Life... is so... boring... _snore_."

"Get yourself back together Varon! Here come some customers!" ,Almelda slapped at him with the back of his hand.

"Right, right." ,Varon got up yawning, lifting his arms straight in the air to stretch.

" Holy crap! I want... UMMMM... I waaaaaaaant..." ,Malic pondered.

"Decide!" ,Meric hit him on the head harshly with a karate chop method.

"Okay I want... theuperduperultrachocolatefudgycocoabrowniechunkymegatriplethickdelux!"

"Ah damn it! I hate it when they order that!" ,Varon rolled his eyes, only to be pushed by Almelda towards the ice-cream makers in anger.

"Yes... I want... fish ice-cream!" ,Kajiki put one finger up delightfully.

"Um... we... don't... have that..." ,a sweat drop grew on Almelda's head.

_Later..._

Otogi instantly toppled onto his bed, beat from all the recent commotion. It was nice to have a room all to himself. No-one to annoy him, no-one to make noise... he was living the life again. That was until a knock came to his door.

"Ah that must be room service!" ,Otogi happily cheered as he skipped to the door. Opening it he met his gaze with a tall, blonde, muscle-clad man.

"Room service." ,Raphael said, oh so cheerily.

"Ah yes thank you." ,Otogi nodded letting him in to the room. Raphael walked in to the room with his rolly cart full of launder.

"I just need to do some towel replacements." ,Raphael mumbled as he walked into the bathroom. Otogi just walked over to his bed and lifted the remote, ready to watch some television.

He savored the sweet peace. That again, was until a scream came from the bathroom. He jumped with such brisk surprise that he almost fell sideways off the bed. Franticly he raced towards the bathroom, throwing the door open to see a shocking sight.

"Oooh, guess the room service got to me first. I was waiting for you to get in the shower for so long too." ,Bakura chuckled as he posed in a laid-back position in the bath-tub.

"Do you mind?" ,Otogi's arms went stiffly to his sides in anger, shaking his clutching fist, "Honestly!"

"I am being honest! I said I'd come and molest you in the night! Do you forget?" ,Bakura gave him a dumb look holding his palms up to the air.

"Is... this a bad time...?" ,Raphael asked, slowly backing out of the bathroom.

"It seems so, since little Mr. princess here is on his rag!" ,Bakura held a finger strictly at Otogi, "Its always that time of the month for people like you when I plot your demise! Can't I get any revenge around here?"

"Shut up and get out of my room!" ,Otogi protested.

"Or you'll do what, call room service?" ,Bakura sarcastically rolled his eyes. Raphael lowered his head feeling insulted and scratched behind his ear. Then commenced loud screaming. Raphael just nervously walked out of the room... slowly shutting the door and almost getting hit by a bar of soap.

"I hear nothing... I hear nothing... " ,he mumbled to himself, walking away.

Thanks for reading. This one is a little short too, but that's because I want to post something soon and I don't have much time left to post it until I get kicked off the computer. Thank you for reading, and if you could, please review!


	5. Long Vacation

Disclaimer: YU-GI-OH and all its RESPECTED characters and IDEAS BELONG to its rightful OWNER(s). Oh yeah the title... Yami no Matsuei isn't mine either. It's Yoko Matsushita's. 

**Chapter Five:  
****> Long Vacation> (Boundless Love: To Destination)**

"Wow, today was sure exciting!" Yugi said as he nuzzled his chubbed cheeks into a soft pillow. He groaned happily into the comforts of the hotel bed. Yami sat next to him and started to pat his spot as well. Tending calmly to his bedding, their peaceful room was interrupted by a rolling knock at the door.

"Hm,... wonder who that could be... " ,Yami muttered as he got up and headed to the door, leaving Yugi who was already snoring, face first into a cotton padding.

Yami opened the door and was met with the face of none other than Jonouchi.

"Hey, I need a room..." ,Jonouchi sniffled from his abandonment. Yami just responded with his trademark nonsensical nod and Jonouchi shuffled in past him. He saw the bed and fell atop of it like he would never move his legs again. In the process he was crushing Yugi. Yugi wiggled for freedom, but Jonouchi just huffed happily and started to doze off, ignoring poor Yugi as the little guy just gave up. They both snored off-pace to each other. Yami slightly smiled and left, gently shutting the door behind him as not to rouse the boys.

_Meric and Malic's room..._

"Turn it off!" ,Malic whined as he tried to snatch the remote from Meric.

"Well if I could find any porn-!" ,Meric mumbled angrily as he popped his thumb at the channel dial, waiting for some naked breasts to appear before him on the screen.

"Do I not provide you?" ,Malic said as he crawled atop Meric with a curve on his lower back, perking his bottom. He stood over Meric's legs on all fours as his Yami's lips lowered to his chin in question to this sudden advance for the want of attention.

"Do you act like a slut to achieve everything you want?" ,Meric spat as Malic scooted in giggling. Meric placed his palm into Malic's face and tried to push him away, but Malic pushed back.

"Stop... being... raunchy!" ,Meric chittered his teeth as he grunted from trying to push his arm forward, but Malic resisted still with his face. That was until Meric gave a quick push sending him off the front of the bed. Malic shrieked as he fell backwards and landed with his back, feet sticking up in the air. He sighed, letting his chins rest down on the bed. Meric thought it would be sufficient to hit his remote on Malic's knee to get him off the rest of the bed, but it is an amazing thing, human nerves. His kneecap reacted by bouncing back up and nailing Meric in the jaw.

And this is what struck Meric's desires. Like Meric, he found the violence to be pleasurable. With this little twirky turn on he leaned over at Malic, who looked back up at him with dark chubby cheeks. His eyes peered over his chest from down where he was on the floor.

"Why you little sass you." ,Meric chuckled as he grabbed Malic's ankles and pulled his legs apart. Malic gulped from the fact he was spread like an eagle to Meric's whims, upside-down at that.

_Down the hall..._

Yami was walking calmly down the hall, minding his own business and enjoying a relaxing walk. As he was walking, he saw another yami arguing with a vending machine…

"Damn it all!" ,Bakura whined while rubbing his head. He was practically put unconscious by all the girly bathroom accessories that Otogi would throw at him, "Why does the man need five different versions of shampoo anyways?"

Yami started to approach the white-haired thief as he dug around his pockets. Bakura had been scuffling his pants for change, but all he came across was a rubber band, a piece of lint, and a paper clip. Too bad he wasn't MacGyver, then he could just blast open the vending machine and take all the soda and candy he desired. Bakura got flustered from his lack of change, and before Yami could offer him some, Bakura was beating his millennium ring at the coin slot.

"WORK DAMN IT!" ,Bakura hissed at the machine, "HELL, THIS COULD BUY YOU A COUNTRY! JUST TAKE MY DAMN EGYPTIAN MONEY!"

"Um, Bakura, I have some change you can use." ,Yami nervously offered, but no matter how kind and calm his voice came to be, it still surprised Bakura as he was caught in the act of vandalism. Bakura jumped and fell backwards, landing harshly on his rear. He cursed, rubbing it and wincing. Yami ran over and offered his hand, but the thief smacked it away. He then got up, grunted, and walked off with no words. Yami frowned, nobody wanted to be his friend (sob).

_Kaiba's Room…_

"Hey, Kaiba, if Yugi is staying here isn't this sort of a cheap hotel? Certainly doesn't have the hot maids or anything cool that our other resorts had!" ,Mokuba must have felt like bickering. Kaiba just chuckled, though.

"Oh, this ol' Five Star thing? Pah, pocket change." ,Kaiba typed needlessly on his laptop.

"Man, after all that I sure feel better!" ,Mokuba patted his palms on his chest, signaling his healed self after coming out of his cast, "Nii-sama, I want ice-cream!"

"Why are you telling me this? You can get it on your own, use your cell." ,Kaiba didn't turn from his laptop tinkering.

"… but I want to eat ice-cream with you!" ,Mokuba whined.

"… no." ,Seto Kaiba does NOT eat ice-cream with little boys.

"Nii-sama!" ,Mokuba bickered as he tugged on his big brother's trench coat. Kaiba was starting to question why he hadn't had Mokuba killed yet. Oh yeah, Mokuba did have a hand in taking over Kaiba Corporation… and he made a pretty good suitcase carrying bitch.

"… Fine. I'll go with you. But I'm standing ten feet away." ,Kaiba said getting up from his rollie-chair.

"No! No! We have to eat from the same cone!"

"… never. EVER. Suggest something so yuppie to me again."

"Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Nii-sama! Nii-sama!" ,It's like Navi all over again…

"FINE. I'll eat your damn ice-cream!" ,and so both boys headed to a nearby, humble ice-cream parlor.

HA. I could write more. But it's been SO LONG since I updated this and I don't really feel like writing right now to be honest. Well, I think what I'll do is watch some Yu-Gi-Oh next time I can, to juice me up so the next chapter can be lively…


End file.
